As a person uses a computer system, a sequence of interactions occurs between the person and the software applications being used. These interactions (e.g., activating a document, scrolling in the document, or copying information from a document) constitute a sequence of actions as the user manipulates the applications. This sequence of actions can be used, for example, to perform analysis in order to infer user behavior and how the information that the user is accessing may be related to one another. For example, if an image is copied from one document to another document, the sequence of actions may include 1) activating an application document, 2) copying an image, 3) activating a different application document, and 4) pasting the image. If these actions were stored, the usage of applications and/or services could be monitored and/or analyzed.